


道盖 - 指甲油

by gqyingze



Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gqyingze/pseuds/gqyingze





	道盖 - 指甲油

灵感来源自老道发的那张合影，妈啊我好喜欢手修长的男人涂黑色指甲油。  
Cp:道盖/R18/真人无关/谁tm找事我日翻哩妈老汉

 

周延回到家的时候发现老道坐在沙发上像个跳跳蛙一样抻着十个手指头在发呆。

“道别你做撒子？”

萧启道摇了摇一双僵硬的手，修长的指尖上突兀的画上了黑色。周延撇撇嘴，“啷个搞的？娘炮兮兮哩。”

“刚Fannie过来拿demo的时候好玩给画的。” 老道甩甩手，“这玩意儿好难干啊，我都举了快十分钟了……胳膊好酸。”

周延点了根中华，看着老道一脸委屈兮兮的， 觉得还蛮好玩的，拉过他一只手来，闻了闻，被刺鼻的油漆味熏得皱了眉头。

“这玩意儿，不健康吧？”周延冲着老道的指尖吹出一口烟，“来，哥给你速干一下。”

老道指尖被吹得痒痒的，烟雾缭绕里看着周延出了神，周延这家伙大概永远不知道他在自己面前痞着的样子有多大的吸引力，可惜他现在两只手都被涂上了着粘腻的黑油漆，不能把他按进怀里为所欲为。

看到老道还是一脸残念地啥都不能做，周延更来了劲儿，手上夹着烟拿一根手指头去抬萧启道的下巴，“来，小老婆给爷看看乖不乖。”

萧启道手不能乱动，就冲着周延手指上的半支烟撅了下嘴，周延会意把滤嘴冲向他，萧启道含进香烟的时候顺带在周延手指上嘬了口。

周延被这一下撩得烟都拿不稳了，没烧完的烟灰掉下去，直接掉在了老道裤裆上。

“艹，老子刚给你买的supreme！”周延赶忙伸手过去把烟灰掸掉，刚掸了两下就发现萧启道腿间的小兄弟开始抬头了。

“……”

“延延……”老道喷了口烟，冲着他恶心巴拉地撒娇，恶心得周延想翻白眼。

“你个哈批自己去搞定！”

“但是我没手啊！”萧启道还是保持那个姿势冲周延摇了摇双手，“这玩意儿沾jb上可怎么办？”

说的……非常有道理……

“大老公你就帮我来个手活儿呗。”

好像……也没那么麻烦……

又不是第一次，哪儿那么多心理障碍，周延把快要烧到手的烟蒂丢开，走过去推了推老道让他往里坐一下，自己半跪在沙发上，拉开了被烫了一个洞的裤子拉链。握住萧启道半硬的yin jing揉了揉，前端渗出的液体就润滑了他的手掌，让撸动变得顺滑起来。

“哟，这么想你老公啊？”周延趴在萧启道耳边说，热气喷进吸耳朵里让萧启道打了个哆嗦。

“周延，你手有点儿凉……”

周延瞪了他一眼，rnm小鸡儿屎啷个多哈批事情！

萧启道完全没有理会他的愤怒，笑嘻嘻得亲了亲他的嘴，放开的时候还不忘咬了口他厚厚的嘴唇，“这儿暖和。”

周延愣了一下，反应过来的时候脸红直接窜到了耳根。

妈了批说好的来个手活儿呢！

“你给我夺一哈嘛……就夺一哈。”

萧启道好死不死在这会儿给他来了句他自己唱过的歌词，真tm老司机。

他往自己手里哈了口气，好像确实有点儿凉，十月的北京还没供暖，就算空调开到最大也凉飕飕的，更别说他还刚从外面进来。

撸都撸了……

周延把萧启道含进去的时候，萧启道差点没控制住直接交待出来。嬲，冰火两重天咯。 

比冰火两重天刺激多了好吗？现在趴在他两腿之间努力着的那个人是周延，那个就算卑微到泥土里也挺直着脊梁的周延，萧启道站在他身后的DJ台上，喜欢了他那么久，最终借着酒胆表白的时候是抱着必死的决心。但是周延答应了，一切都像一场梦。萧启道不停掐自己试图让自己醒来，但是醒来后周延还是在那里。他不信，就想证明这就是一场梦，于是他去亲吻他，他没有逃，他把他推到在床上，他没有逃，他把自己深深埋进他体内， 他也只是哼了一句疼。

但是萧启道总是不满足，他总觉得当自己做到某一个程度了，周延就会离开他，然后梦就会醒来。

现在周延在这里，那张唱出过凶狠和柔情的嘴被萧启道填满，无法发声，只能属于他一个人。

“Gai，我想艹你。”萧启道用手背碰碰周延凸起的脸颊，“你自己上来。”

萧启道没正形儿的时候回喊他延延，正经的时候回喊他周延，认真的时候会喊他Gai。

周延吐出老道湿淋淋的yin jing，从地上站起来俯视着他，呼出的热气在冰冷的空气里形成白雾，他嘴唇红肿，被摩擦太多，感觉一擦就要流血。

萧启道想，会不会这一次他真的做过了，周延会走，留他一个人挺着jb死在这公寓里。

然后周延开始解自己的裤子。

空气依然冰冷，他只是褪下来一点就起了鸡皮疙瘩。周延把萧启道按在沙发上，自己跪坐在他腰上，又点了根烟。

“这次不怕烧你给我买的supreme啦？”

“老子买个自个儿小老婆哩，老子烧着玩儿，烧了给你买新的……嘶……”

周延动作有点急，仗着老道JB上湿滑就往自己后面捅，结果疼的两个人都叫了出来。

“艹，还以为跟你搞了这么久能直接进去了呢。”周延叼着烟撇撇嘴，皱着眉头从沙发缝里掏出一管啫喱，挤了在手上向自己后面探去。

他还穿着刚进来的外套一件没脱，老道看不到他下面的情况，但是光看着动作想象也足够让他又大了一圈。周延还是没怎么又耐心，随便弄了两下，就又开始往萧启道jb上坐，这回老道也顾不上什么狗屁指甲油了，赶紧托住他，揉着他瘦的没几两肉的屁股往下慢慢吞下自己。

周延把黏糊糊的手往衣服上抹了抹，把烟从嘴里拿出来，吻上萧启道给了他一个混杂着腥味和烟草味道的吻。萧启道咬住他的嘴唇吮吸，狠狠掐着他的胯把他死命往自己命根子上按。周延嘴里尝到血味儿，大概不适应北京干燥的嘴唇终于破了皮。

他从一开始就觉得萧启道大概是脑子有问题。

要么就是眼睛有问题。

别说长沙的那么多野的妞儿，就算他真喜欢男人，他们这群人里哪个也比自己更符合大众审美。可是萧启道就认定了要跟着他，从长沙跟到重庆，从重庆跟到北京。

萧启道跟他表白的那天晚上是他决定离开长沙回重庆，老道干了大概十瓶江小白，回家路上眼泪汪汪的拉着他说盖别，我喜欢你，你知道咯，你不要走，我知道你心比这里大，你去哪里我跟你去哪里。

周延想，萧启道大概就是喜欢那个想要一抬手就摸到天的Gai，要是有一天他只想做个萧启道身边的周延，会不会就……那句话怎么说的来着，人设崩塌？

可是即使他都做到这样了，萧启道还是没有放开他。

香烟燃尽烧到了手指，周延把烟蒂丢开，拉着萧启道的手给自己撸，快要she的时候他把脸埋进萧启道纹着道字纹身的颈窝，狠狠咬了口那里的皮肉。

等到老道也完事儿，两个人都喘匀了气，才爬起来收拾。周延接过来老道递过来的纸巾想擦一擦，发现自己小兄弟上粘了一块黑色。

萧启道你妈了批！

 

END


End file.
